


Wahlpaket für die Hugo Awards 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Hugo Award, Über das AO3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Das Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Ein Eigenes Archiv) ist dieses Jahrfür einen Hugo Award in der Kategorie Best Related Work (Bestes Werk mit Science-Fiction- oder Fantasy-Bezug)nominiert worden! Das ist eine großartiger Erfolg, und wir sind überglücklich, dass die Hugo-WählerInnen die unglaubliche Gemeinschaftsarbeit, die das AO3 bildet, anerkannt haben.Hier sind einige Informationen zum AO3 und seiner Geschichte, einigen seiner Hauptfunktionen und dem Team, das all dies möglich macht. Dasschicke PDF, das wir für das Hugo-Wahlpaket 2019 eingesandthaben, ist auch verfügbar!





	Wahlpaket für die Hugo Awards 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/german/german_-_archive_stats.png)

### Über das AO3

Das Archive of Our Own – AO3 ist ein von Fans geschaffenes und unterhaltenes, nichtkommerzielles, gemeinnütziges Archiv für transformative Fanwerke wie Fanfiction, Fanart, Fanvideos und Podfic. Unsere a href="https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive" rel="nofollow">Open Source Archivsoftware wurde von Grund auf von Fans für Fans entwickelt und läuft auf Servern, die sich im Besitz unserer Dachorganisation, der [OTW (Organisation für Transformative Werke)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/), befinden.

Unsere BenutzerInnen sind Fans jeglicher Art - Jugendliche und Großeltern, Neulingsautoren und professionelle Schriftsteller. Auf der ganzen Welt erschaffen sie Fanwerke in Fandoms die [Hugo Award Gewinner](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [Historische RPF](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [Podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) und vieles mehr einschließen. Zwar nutzt die Mehrheit unserer BenutzerInnen Englisch als ihre bevorzugte Fandomsprache, aber wir laden alle dazu ein, in der Sprache ihrer Wahl zu posten und zu interagieren.

Wir sind stolz darauf, dass wir eine Plattform zur Verfügung stellen, auf der SchöpferInnen aller Art ihre Werke ohne Werbung und ohne Angst, dass die Werke unerwartet verschwinden, veröffentlichen können. Wir bauen das AO3, die Server auf denen es läuft, gehören uns - tatsächlich wird sogar der größte Teil unseres [Budgets](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) für sie aufgewendet. Aber das ist längst nicht alles, was wir und unsere Schwesterprojekte tun. Wir [retten und erhalten fannische Inhalte, die Gefahr laufen, zu verschwinden](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Wie bieten [juristische Unterstützung](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/), um die Rechte von Fans zu schützen: zu schaffen, zu remixen und zu transformieren. Und wir heißen alle Werke willkommen, das 100.000 Wörter umfassende Epos genauso wie den kleinen Comic, der ganz nebenbei gekritzelt wurde. Diese können bei uns veröffentlicht und mit der Fan-Gemeinschaft geteilt werden. Über 1,9 Millionen Fans besuchen unsere Seite jeden Tag und wir freuen uns, wenn es noch mehr werden.

### Unser Team

Die [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) besteht aus über 750 freiwilligen MitarbeiterInnen, von denen beinahe alle Aufgaben ausführen, die das AO3 direkt betreffen. Wir sind ProgramiererInnen, SystemadminstratorInnen, [TagbändigerInnen](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), bieten technischen Support oder kümmern uns darum, dass die Nutzungsbedingungen eingehalten werden. Wir sind ÜbersetzerInnen, [ArchiveretterInnen](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), RechtsanwältInnen und DokumentationsspezialistInnen. Wir sind stolz auf unsere Arbeit, die wir alle ehrenamtlich machen.

Hin und wieder arbeiten wir auch mit externen AuftragnehmerInnen, besonders wenn es darum geht, weitreichende Änderungen am AO3 so schnell und effektiv wie möglich umzusetzen. Dies ist nur Dank der [großzügigen Spenden unser BenutzerInnen und UnterstützerInnen möglich](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/german/german_-_fundraising.png)

Alles in Allem sind wir ein gruppenfinanziertes Gemeinschaftsprojekt und wir sind stolz auf alle, die unsere Arbeit möglich machen.

  


### Unsere Ursprünge

Fandom ist dafür bekannt, eine [Ökonomie des Schenkens](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) zu unterstützen. In der Vergangenheit wurden Fanwerke frei geteilt: Kassetten, DVDs, Bücher und Zines wurden kostenlos oder zum Portopreis verschickt und Fans halfen anderen Fans, wenn diese Hilfe benötigten. Mit dem Aufkommen des Internets in den 90er Jahren ergaben sich spannende neue Möglichkeiten: Zum ersten Mal konnten Fans von überall auf der Welt sehr einfach mit anderen Fans in Verbindung treten, über ihre fannischen Lieblinge reden und ihre Fanwerke direkt miteinander teilen. Als das Internet sich weiter ausbreitete wurde es allerdings auch mehr und mehr kommerzialisiert. Fan-Gemeinschaften existierten auf Webseiten, in Archiven und sozialen Netzwerken, die mit der Zeit Gewinne für Andere und nicht die SchöpferInnen der fannischen Inhalte lieferten. Gleichzeitig wurden Fans vermehrt sichtbar als eine kommerziell interessante Zielgruppe, um die die Medien über Webserien, Zusatzmaterialien, Spiele und soziale Medien buhlten.

Im Mai 2007 kulminierte diese Entwicklung im Start von [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), dem ersten großangelegtem Versuch Fanfiction zu kommerzialisieren. Parallel dazu kam es auf [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal) zum [”Strikethrough”](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough), bei dem mehr als 500 Konten, darunter Blogs von Vergewaltigungsopfern und Fan-Gemeinschaften, als pornografisch eingestuft und gelöscht wurden. Viele Fans waren von diesen Löschungen direkt betroffen, sie verloren nicht nur Geschichten und Kommentare, sondern auch die Möglichkeit, mit anderen Fans in Kontakt zu treten. Fandom als Ganzes stellte plötzlich fest, das seine Gemeinschaft von Plattformen abhing, die zwar von fannischen NutzerInnen profitierten, aber nicht bereit waren, ihren Interessen Beachtung zu schenken oder ihren Bedürfnissen Priorität einzuräumen. Außerdem wurde den Fans bewusst, dass die bisher erfolgreiche Strategie, unter dem Radar Medienunternehmen zu fliegen, nicht mehr wirkte.

In dieser allgemeinen Stimmung verfasste astolat den Post, der zur Gründung der OTW und des AO3 führen sollte. Mit dem Titel [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Ein eigenes Archiv) spielte es auf das feministische Manifest _A Room of One's Own_ (Ein eigenes Zimmer) von Virgina Woolf an. In diesem Text erläutert Woolf die Notwendigkeit für Schriftstellerinnen, ihr eigenes Geld und ein Zimmer für sich allein zu haben. Astolat argumentiert für etwas sehr ähnliches für AutorInnen von Fanfiction (und SchöpferInnen anderer fannischer Werke):

> Wir brauchen ein zentrales eigenes Archiv, so ähnlich wie animemusicvideos.org. Etwas das sich NICHT vor Google oder anderen öffentlichen Erwähnungen versteckt und ganz klar und von Vornherein dafür eintritt, dass unser Hobby rechtmäßig ist, ohne dabei vom intellektuellen Eigentum anderer zu profitieren, und es stattdessen nur einfacher für uns macht, es zu feiern und neue Fans in einem Umfeld willkommen zu heißen, dass ein Gefühl unserer Geschichte und unserer Herkunft vermittelt.

Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte der Post hunderte von Kommentaren. Einige Leute waren begeistert und bereit, dabei zu helfen, das Projekt zu starten. Andere erstellten Listen mit Details, wie dieses Archiv aussehen sollte, von denen viele noch immer unsere grundlegenden Prinzipien bilden:

  * **Nichtkommerziell und gemeinnützig**
    * Das AO3 würde von einer gemeinnützigen Organisation getragen, was den Verzicht auf Werbung und damit auch ein geringeres Risiko, dass die Seite einfach verschwinden würde, bedeutete. Sie würde, [Speranza's Aufruf](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) folgend, "die gottverdammten Server besitzen".
  * **Multi-Fannisch and Inklusiv**
    * Damit das AO3 ein erfolgreicher zentraler Speicherort für Fandom werden könnte, würde es Fandom-übergreifend sein müssen und vollständig inklusiv. Werke aller Altersbeschränkungen und mit allen möglichen Inhalten wären erlaubt und Tags und Warnungen würden den BenutzerInnen dabei helfen, sensible Themen zu finden oder zu vermeiden, je nach ihren Interessen.
  * **Hauptfunktionen**
    * Viele der initial erwünschten Features sind heute zu einem integralen Teil des AO3 geworden, darunter die Tag- und Suchfunktion wie auch die Möglichkeit, Werke herunterzuladen, Schreibwettbewerbe abzuhalten und Empfehlungslisten zu erstellen. An anderen arbeiten wir weiterhin, wie zum Beispiel der Möglichkeit, andere Medienformate direkt auf unseren Servern zu speichern.
  * **Kontrolle über eigene Werke**
    * Viele Archive machten es SchöpferInnen schwer ihre eigenen Werke zu entfernen. Viele Onlineplatformen haben Suchmaschinen nicht daran gehindert, Inhalte zu tracken. Das AO3 würde den NutzerInnen die Möglichkeit geben ihre Werke leicht hoch zu laden und wieder zu löschen, den Inhalt nur für AO3 Nutzer sichtbar zu machen und Suchmaschinen davon abzuhalten Ihre Werke zu erfassen. Es würde SchöpferInnen außerdem die Möglichkeit geben anonyme Kommentare zu vermeiden oder Kommentare bei Bedarf zu löschen.



  


### Einige Hauptfunktionen

#### Kommentare und Kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/german/german_-_work_stats.png)

Die meisten Fanarchive ermöglichen Kommentare, über die BenutzerInnen mit SchöpferInnen in Kontakt treten und Lob, Unterstützung oder Kritik äußern können. Wir haben diese Funktion um Kudos ergänzt, welche einer “like”-Funktion ähneln und es BenutzerInnen erlauben, ihre Wertschätzung umgehend auszudrücken. Regelmäßige BenutzerInnen des AO3 haben sich an die Meldung "You have already left kudos here. :)" (“Du hast hier bereits Kudos hinterlassen :)”) gewöhnt.

#### Sammlungen und Schreibwettbewerbe

Sammlungen erlauben es BenutzerInnen, Werke oder Favoriten zu einem bestimmten Thema oder Zweck zu gruppieren, egal ob es ein Lieblings-Pairing oder Werke, die auf Doctor Who Weihnachtsepisoden basieren, sind. Das AO3 unterstützt auch zwei Arten von Wettbewerben: den Geschenkaustausch und Prompt Memes. Einer der größten Geschenkaustausche im Fandom, [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), wird jährlich auf unseren Servern ausgetragen und Fans aller Art führen das ganze Jahr über weitere [Schreibwettbewerbe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) durch.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/german/german_-_open_doors.png)

Etwa 2% aller Werke im AO3 sind von unserem Schwesterprojekt [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Offene Türen) importiert worden. Dieses Projekt hat es sich zum Ziel gemacht, gefährdete fannische Inhalte zu erhalten. Diese Werke stammen aus [Online-Archiven, die Gefahr liefen, zu schließen](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) und ihre Inhalte zu verlieren und sind jetzt in speziellen Sammlungen im AO3 zu Hause.

#### Downloads

Alle Werke sind in [fünf Formaten](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212) zum Herunterladen verfügbar, ideal für Unterwegs oder für die Zeiten, wenn das AO3 Wartungsarbeiten angekündigt hat.

#### Tags

[Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) sind ein wichtiger Teil des AO3-Erlebnisses. Durch sie können BenutzerInnen die Werke, nach denen sie suchen, finden, egal nach was für einer Beziehung, Altersbeschränkung oder thematischen Idee sie suchen. BenutzerInnen können ihre Werke mit den Tagformaten, die für sie am verständlichsten sind, versehen und unser Team aus über 350 Tagbändigern verknüpft diese dann zu einfach suchbaren Konzepten. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) zum Beispiel wird auch Werke finden, die mit Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence oder Will Laurence/Tharkay getagged sind. Verwandte Konzepte werden auch verknüpft: [Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) und [Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) sind beide unter dem Metatag [Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) zu finden, zusammen mit weiteren verwandten Schlagworten, wie [Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) und sogar [Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Neu und beachtenswert

Das AO3 [wächst und wandelt sich](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1) stetig. Hier sind ein paar der Höhepunkte von 2018:

  * Das AO3 bekam Zuwachs: fast 4.000 neue Fandoms, 410.000 registrierte Benutzer und beinahe 900.000 Werke (von den Millionen von Seitenaufrufen, Kommentaren und Kudos ganz zu schweigen). 
    * Wir haben sowohl [30.000 Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) als auch [4 Millionen Fanwerke](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833) überschritten!
  * Offene Türen importierte [11 ganze Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Die Suchfunktion des AO3 erhielt ein [großes Upgrade](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), durch das die Suche nach Werken, Tags, Lesezeichen und Personen schneller und einfacher wurde. 
    * Dank der neuen Filteroption können BenutzerInnen leicht spezifische Suchen erstellen, darunter [alle Sherlock-Holmes-Werke, die in 2018 veröffenlticht wurden und genau 221 Wörter lang sind](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) und [Herr der Ringe/Game of Thrones Crossover ohne Frodo Baggins oder Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Wir haben außerdem die Liste mit [verborgenen Suchoperatoren](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) aktualisiert, damit jedeR, die/der dies möchte, die Suche weiter verfeinern kann.
  * Das [AO3 fing damit an, den UTF8MB4 Zeichensatz](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) in allen Textfeldern zu unterstützen. Damit wird nicht nur die Verwendung verschiedener nicht-lateinischer Alphabete einfacher, sondern es ermöglicht auch Emojis! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Außerdem haben wir die [Wortzählfunktion für Chinesisch, Japanisch und Thailändisch verbessert](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Wir haben unser Einlogsystem überarbeitet um eine höhere Sicherheit und einfachere Instanthaltung zu erreichen.
  * Zusätzlich haben wir unsere [Nutzungsbedingungen](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) angepasst, so dass sie [den Ansprüchen der Datenschutzgrundverordnung](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) der EU entsprechen.




End file.
